


Sometimes, hand over control.

by EggFriedReus



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggFriedReus/pseuds/EggFriedReus
Summary: Spideychelle. Cuz I’m addicted to it.





	Sometimes, hand over control.

She straddled him. Her hair was loose. It was left in that black curly mass he was addicted to. Yet It was hanging forward, hiding her face. Except for her eyes that was, which she was managing to keep open. She was being careful about his length, leaving it alone so far. Torturing him effortlessly. Currently sitting gave an awkward angle to work from for her. Which meant fun for him, MJ taking her time, working it out, pleasing them both in turn. 

He had to push his anxiety away. It would be easier for him to get up and deal with any other situation if something tried to intervene. Peter had to forget that though. No one else was supposed to be in the tower for a few hours. For his ‘first time’ and for the first time: he thought he was doing well - even if he wasn’t exactly happy about the lack of contact so far.

She was dragging her hair across his shoulders. It’s soft curls tickled lightly. ‘Kiss me’, he thought, needy, because she was going to, he knew - but it was a matter of when. She lightly bit his neck instead. She was lowering herself more. She was rushing her lips across his pulse. Lightly sucking and licking over the fresh skin. He was frantic, and yet still. He wanted to get as much of her all at once, and yet was fine with letting her do this at her own pace. It was special for both of them. 

Her heat was killing him, the fire she had as they danced their own slow tune. It all was contradictories and burned his brain out separate to the short circuiting she was causing him.

Eventually she lowered further. Sheathing herself. Quietly came together a slap. Skin on skin, his mind was melting. MJ snapped out of it first, sliding her large ass up and down as a kickstarter. Peter took over rather suddenly.

He drove himself into her. Lightly at first. But with her encouraging moans and pleas he sped. His waist an unkempt wildfire. She was soon whining with pleasure and that was good. Then it happened. All sudden and totally unexpected. Normally men came first right? Nope... MJ exploded over him and his tensing abs. Biceps then began to scream out as he picked her up in his tiring state.

What felt like a few seconds past before she was daring to go again. Raring and raw against his skin once more. Peter dropped her back down and the echoing contact sound filled the air again. His legs pumped this time - an incline to the angle when her ass met his waist. A rekindled flame alight in his being forced him to go quicker. She would climax again right away if he wasn’t careful..

He kept on, slowing himself and in effect dragging MJ out further, and for as long as his super-stamina would allow him to. He pushed her knees up higher, hitting a smaller angle with the same precision. He was halfway there and she was about to erupt, again.

Then she was shouting, trying to say something. His name seemed to waterfall out of her mouth in a thousand different languages. She was telling him to continue. She had come a second time and she wanted him to go on.. He winded up again, her shaking against him...


End file.
